Dragons Races
There are countless dragon races that exist in the story of Chronicles of Light all of them falling under their respective element. The dragons can be refereed to by their element name; such as Ice Dragons or Light Dragons. However, there are countless different races of dragon from each element. Dragon races can also crossbreed to form Hybrid Species. In each elemental species there can be a range of dragon types, from flightless, to wyvern, to wyrm, to the regular quadruped. A dragon's elemental species has nothing to do with it's physical shape or appearance in that regard. Just because a dragons is of a species does not mean they will all look exactly the same, each dragon is unique in appearance. Also a dragon's species can range from unique appearance (such as Light Dragons) to just the regular uniform appearance of itself (such as Deadly Nadders). Dragon Races Each dragon species has one set culture that is usually spread out among all races under that species of dragon. Each culture is unique to that breed along with their society's and hierarchies. Each species is usually headed by the most powerful dragon of that element, regardless of gender, who will represent all of them and their element. These dragons become the kings and queens that rule under Lumera and help her as allied forces in the war against the Shadow Dragons. Existing Species * Light Dragons ('''Near Extinction)' * '''Solar Dragons 'Subspecies of Light Dragon * Lunar Dragons ''Subspecies of Light Dragon'' * Dark Dragons ('''Entire Race is in Hiding)' * '''Shadow Dragons ('As common as rats')' * Fire Dragons * Earth Dragons ''' * '''Water Dragons * Wind Dragons * Electricity Dragons * Ice Dragons ''' * '''Sound Dragons * Primal Dragons ('''Very Rare)' * '''Spirit Dragons ('Super Rare')' * Metal Dragons * Magic Dragons * Psychic Dragons * Time Dragons * Space Dragons * Poison Dragons * Fear Dragons Dragon Species by Race Each race will have their own unique version of their culture that their entire species shares as a whole. Their ideas will follow the same ideas of their species but can be different in slight manners due to their unique qualities. Some species of dragons have a set look to them, much like Deadly Nadders in the regards they all have the same body style. However, some species have no set body style and can literally look like any type of dragon from six legs to none, these species will be marked in italics. To separate them from the set body style species. (Nadders belong to Dreamworks and How to Train Your Dragon) Each species will also be marked in parenthesis to show how common or rare they are. Light Dragon Species * Alpha Light (One Left) * Angelic (On verge of Extinction) * Halo (On verge of Extinction) * Light Dragon (Near Extinction) Dark Dragon Species * Elite Dark (Few remaining) * Shadow Hides (Unknown) * Dark Dragon (Few have been seen) Shadow Dragon Species * Shadow Dragons (Like pests) * Demon Dragons (Rare) Solar Dragon Species * Solar Dragon (Uncommon) 'Lunar Dragon Species ' * Lunar Dragon (Uncommon)Category:CoL Lore